Like an Ant in a Drop of Honey
by vitruvian-woman
Summary: Tugger thinks that if you wanted to kidnap him right, at least wait until he won't be missed.


**I be back with more words. I got the idea shamelessly from a Hetalia fanfic that I saw on tumblr.**

**Warnings: kidnapping, abuse, mentions of slash, a plot that jumps forward a lot without warning.**

* * *

><p>When he opens his eyes, the glare of the white room only makes him squint. He has a throbbing headache in the back of his head, and the metal chair he is sitting on is warm with body heat. His eyes slowly adjust, and he can see a blank TV screen on the wall in front of him, with a circle of holes above it as a speaker. The only other things in the room are a white-sheeted bed and the metal dentist-type chair he is sitting on, which is bolted into the ground.<p>

The speaker broadcasts static for a few seconds, before a high voice comes on. "Hello Tugger!" Of course, he knows who she is. She sounds much too chipper. "Isn't it nice? I had it made just for you and me. I have to eat lunch, but then I'll be in to see you!" The line goes dead. There is no mention of Tugger getting any lunch.

Tugger stands from the chair and pops his back. He feels the wall around the door, tries the handle, and even pries at the edges of the screen, which hasn't shown anything so far. There doesn't seem to be any other way out, but he tries tapping on the walls to find for a hollow spot. Nothing.

He sits on the bed, just as the door opens quietly. And there she is, closing the door behind her. Etcetera bounds towards him sitting on the bed next to him. She smiles widely. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful." Tugger echoes.

"Oh, I knew you would think so!" Etcetera claps her hands. She gets up again, unable to sit still, and walks around the small room, talking. "…And here's where I can talk to you, and I have video too, because we need to see each other everyday, of course, and this chair, and oh it's just perfect for you…"

Etcetera leaves only when she has to eat dinner. Again, she doesn't mention Tugger getting anything.

Tugger crawls into the bed, fluffs up the pillow and tries to fall asleep, but there is a click and it puts him on edge. Warm air seeps into the room and it smells like vanilla and honey, like Etcetera. He holds his breath, but it's no use. The scent is already in his lungs, just another way to remind him of her.

Two days pass. Etcetera comes after breakfast, and leaves for lunch before coming back in until dinner. Tugger is convinced that someone will notice that he's missing. Mistoffelees will magic him out or Bombalurina will go to the police. But the more time passes, the less he thinks so.

Etcetera talks to him, and tells him she loves him and caresses his face in her lap. But she doesn't give him food.

On the third day, Tugger can't get up from where he fell asleep. His headache is back and his tongue and lips are parched. Etcetera doesn't come in as she usually does. Instead, her voice comes on the speaker and her image on the screen.

"Tugger." She croons.

"Etcetera, I'm so hungry." Tugger croaks. His stomach growls.

"Say it and I will give you something." She smiles lovingly.

"Say what?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I…" Tugger can't say it.

"Come on, darling. Tell me how much you love me."

If he closes his eyes tight, he can pretend he's lying in bed next to Mistoffelees. He can tell Mistoffelees that.

"I… I love you." _Misto_. He doesn't say the last word.

"Oh, I love you too, Tugger." Mistoffelees wouldn't say that. Misto would tell him, _Piss off, you big lug_, with a smile in his voice.

Etcetera turns the speaker off and opens the door. She has a tray of food in her hands.

Tugger eats it greedily and he's still so weak that by the time he's done, he's absolutely exhausted and he falls asleep immediately. Etcetera puts the tray on the ground and brushes his hair from his face, watching as he breathes, in, out, in, out.

He gives a little sigh in his sleep and mumbles something.

"What's that, Tug?"

He frowns sadly and murmurs, "Misto… save me…"

After that, Etcetera's advances get stronger, and fiercer.

She pushes him up against the wall of his room and licks his neck. She draws pictures on his bare back while pinning him on the floor. She kisses his swollen lips and pulls him until they are so close he doesn't know whose limbs are whose. She holds down his wrists to his sides and kisses his cheek, neck, jaw, ear, shoulder.

One day, out of the blue, Etcetera shoves him against the wall, hard, but only tells him, "No one will save you. They've forgotten about you."

Tugger was so preoccupied with pleasing her each day that he had almost forgotten about anyone saving him. He is so confused that he only manages to get out, "Oh." Before Etcetera puts her hands on his waist and bites his neck.

Etcetera looks older every time he sees her. She puts red lipstick on her little lips, brown eyeliner on her big eyes, and he's been with her so long she must have aged at least two years. She looks grown up now, like an adult.

There are no mirrors, so Tugger doesn't know how he looks. But Etcetera assures him he looks gorgeous, and he believes her.

He doesn't remember any of his past life. All Tugger knows is that he existed in this room and he loves Etcetera. The name Mistoffelees doesn't mean anything to him, and neither does Bombalurina, although it never really meant anything in the first place.

"Tug, I have to go eat lunch, now." Etcetera smiles.

"Don't go..." He traces circles on her hipbone.

"I'll be back, and I'll bring you food, too. Than we can have some fun, yes?"

"Yes, yes. I love you!" Tugger cries as she walks out the door.

"I love you, too."


End file.
